


Allow me to escort you to your end!

by LAntoniou



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BfA, Forsaken, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAntoniou/pseuds/LAntoniou
Summary: Calia has plans for the Forsaken, and powerful friends to ... execute them.





	Allow me to escort you to your end!

**Queen Calia Menethil**: Oh, no! Everyone in this city has been touched with dark, necromantic forces! I thought they were just regular not-dead like me, capable of embracing the light, just… rather smelly and rotting. This entire faction must be purged!

**Forsaken**: Wait. What?

**Lilian Voss**: How can you even _consider_ that? There’s got to be some other way!

**Queen Calia Menethil**: Damn it, Lillian. As your queen I order you to admit my close personal Naaru friend Saa'ra into the midst of the Forsaken to bring them all peacefully into the light!

**Forsaken**: You know it burns us, right?

**Lilian Voss**: You are not my queen, lady! Nor would I obey that command if you were!

**Queen Calia Menethil**: Then I must consider this an act of treason.

**Lilian Voss** Treason? Have you lost your mind, Calia?

**Queen Calia Menethil**: Have I? Lillian Voss, by my right of succession and sovereignty of my crown, I hereby dismiss you from service to my throne and people. My light-forged paladin friends will escort you somewhere safe, until I can determine how tainted _you_ are by this darkness.

**Derek Proudmoore**: Calia, you can’t just…

**Queen Calia Menethil**: It’s **_done_**! Those of you who have the will to save these people or be saved from a cursed existence, follow me. The rest of you… the Light will seek you out whether you submit now or must be ...found ...later.

**Forsaken**: We're RIGHT HERE you know!

**Lilian Voss**: You’ve just crossed a terrible threshold, Calia. (Turns half away)

**Queen Calia Menethil**: Derek?

**Derek Proudmoore**: I’m sorry, Calia. I can’t watch you do this.

**Lilian Voss**: Me, neither. (Draws her knives)

**Derek Proudmoore**: (Eyes suddenly blaze a furious crimson as dark, necrotic energy shoots from his hands and instantly snuffs Calia Menethil out like a rushlight in a thunderstorm.)

**Lilian Voss**: (Signals the dread guards, rogue squads and alchemists to dispatch the paladins.)

**Lilian Voss**: So you WERE a bomb after all, huh?

**Derek Proudmoore**: (Shrugs) I guess? I didn’t even know I could do that. Perhaps I am more of a… sentinel. To guard the Forsaken from destruction while Sylvanas is…doing whatever the fuck she’s doing.

**Abominations**: Shiny, crunch people taste like hot! Mmmmm.

**Lilian Voss**: Seems legit. But we still have all these homeless people the rest of the world doesn’t trust and you _know_ the Light fanatics are not gonna like this. Got any ideas?

**Derek Proudmoore**: I do. Turns out I have access to some real estate - a rocky island east of Dustwallow Marsh…

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am not alone in hating the way Calia is being spoken of as the "natural" leader of the Forsaken, now the Forsaken Squared. I have feels about the whole resolution of the Sylvanas plot. Especially as there isn't one. Although I am glad that means we didn't just send a team of ten murder hobos in to kill her, even knowing she will be coming back to do... something ... isn't helping. So I am dashing off little fics to make me feel better.


End file.
